Shrink'd
by DontCallMeEVEN
Summary: Cuddy suspends House and only agrees to let him come back if he sees a psychiatrist. What will happen when House falls for his shrink? HouseOC
1. Chapter 1

"This is absolutely the last straw House!" Cuddy was tearing House a new one for causing not one, but ten, interns to resign. "Just because you are pissed off at the world you have no right to make ten people resign"

"Just because you are hot for me doesn't mean you have the right to shriek like a banshee," House retorted. Cuddy turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"I'm suspending you"

House scoffed, "No you're not"

"Yes I am. or," she got an idea. "Either face suspension or get a psych evaluation," Cuddy smiled. She had Wilson had just been discussing ways to get House to see a shrink.

"Never!" House objected.

"Fine. I'll just send an email to your fellows telling them that you are suspended for eight weeks without pay"

"Eight weeks! That's unfair"

"Life is unfair. But hey, I know who you could complain to"

"Who?" House asked, even though he knew the answer.

"A shrink"

"Again I say: never"

Cuddy sighed and put on her understanding face, "Look House I know you have been through alot but--"

"Shut up," House got up to leave.

Cuddy continued, "Don't you think a shrink would help you unload some of your baggage?"

"No, because I don't have any baggage"

"Well what about this. If you go to two weeks worth of therapy sessions than you'll be suspended with pay and you can come back the second you finish all your sessions"

House glared at her, "Seriously"

"I swear. Hey if you do all those sessions than I'll give you a month off clinic"

House brightened at that, "You got yourself a deal"

"Good. But you have to prove that you actually attended the sessions. I'll set up the appointments and I'll get your shrink to notify me after every session"

"Fine," House left before Cuddy could change her mind.

* * *

House barged in to Wilson's office to find him eating lunch with Amber. His animal instincs moved in and he reached for Wilson's take out container but Amber produced a third container.

"We got you your own"

"Aww thanks honey," House said sarcastically. "Now get out"

Amber and Wilson looked at him. "Why?" Wilson asked

"I need to tell him something"

"Anything you can tell him, you can tell me too," Amber said.

House raised an eyebrow, "Oh I forgot. We're best friends too"

"But I'm your best friends girlfriend--"

"So we MUST be friends," House spat.

"Stop it," Wilson said to him. "Just say what you need to say. She won't blab"

"Fine," House took his food and made his way back to his office.

* * *

House was at home sipping a beer and being pissed off. He really wished that talking to Wilson was easier; he missed just barging into his friend's office or house whenever he needed to talk. He was in midthought when the phone rang. Thinking it was Wilson, House picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Dr. House?"

"It depends on who is speaking"

The voice chuckled, "This is Dr. Rina Simpson. I was just calling to confirm the appointment made be Dr. Cuddy. It's at 10 AM Monday morning"

"Ten?! I'm on vacation"

"Dr. Cuddy said that you were suspended"

"Same thing"

"Not really. So is that time and day alright for you?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on when my hooker comes over"

"Dr. House do you always deflect with rude jokes"

"Yup"

"Good," House could almost hear Dr. Simpson smiling. "This should be fun"


	2. Meeting the Good Doctor

Chapter 2: Meeting the good doctor

Rina Simpson was a very good psychiatrist. She'd made sure of that the minute she'd come out of med school. It was a good thing that she was such a good psychiatrist because she had a steady stream of patients to keep her busy. Rina didn't mind the work, though, her patients kept her mind of off her dead husband. Jacob had died ten years ago of a brain tumour, but thoughts of him still haunted her. She still felt his arms when she slept, she still heard him whistling, and sometimes she even set her dinner table for two. Rina, as a shrink, knew that ten years was plenty of time to get over Jacob, but she couldn't help it. Her family, of course, had been supportive in their own special way. Her parents kept subtely telling her that she needed a man and her four brothers kept setting her up with their idiotic friends. Rina put up with it for their sake; she knew she would never find a love like Jacob again. He'd been her only boyfriend ever and was, in her opinion, completely irreplaceable.

So Rina, in an attempt to distract herself from Jacob, completely buried herself into her work. She worked six days a week and keept her pager around on Sunday. She works from seven to nine, and barely goes out with friends. In a nutshell, Rina's work is her life. Which was why, when Dr. Cuddy called her up and told her about her deal with House, Rina assumed that it would just be business as usual.

* * *

House stepped into Dr. Simpson's office at 9:58 on Monday morning. Rina looked up from her desk in surprise. She stood up and extended her hand to House who walked right by it. She shrugged it off and sat down on her couch, motioning for House to sit on the one opposite to her.

"Dr. Cuddy tells me that you're always late. You must really want to go back to work"

"Not really," House put his chin on his cane.

Rina made a note and looked up at him again, "So..." she looked down at his file. "...Greg. Is there anything inparticular you'd like to talk about?"

"Firstly, call me House. Secondly, aren't you supposed to lead the discussion?"

"Well I don't see why this can't be a discussion among peers"

"Because your a shrink. You're supposed to be shrinking me?"

Rina smiled, "And what, exactly, would shrinking you entail"

"Giving me useless personality tests and then asking me how I feel about the results"

"Well, I see that you have some pre-conceived notions about psychiatrists. I'll try and help you see that we aren't all that annoying"

"I'm pretty sure you are"

Rina ignored him, "So House, why have you decided to come see me?" She was hoping to get him to admit he needed a bit of help.

"Decided? I thought Cuddy filled you in. This wasn't my idea. When I finish the sessions I can go back to work"

"You don't really seem the type to allow anyone to force you to do anything"

House grinned momentarily. "You don't know Cuddy"

"Do you?"

House rolled his eyes, "She's my boss"

"Do you know her better than that?"

House looked her in the eyes, "Oh no. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to admit that I'm sleeping with Cuddy"

"Are you?"

"No"

"Are you sleeping with anyone?"

"No"

"So you don't have any close relationships?"

House mulled over the answer. "Well I have a best friend"

"What's his or her name"

"Wilson"

"Does he have a first name?"

"Yes, but I call him Wilson"

Rina made another note before continuing, "So how close are you to Wilson?"

"Well he's my only friend"

"What does that mean?"

"If he's my only friend that I am obviously close to him," House dropped his voice a bit. "We're close enough that I could break up his three marriages"

Rina detected a bit of gulit, "And you feel bad about that"

"Nope," House lied.

Rina ignored his lie, "Does he know that you feel guilty for breaking up his marriages?"

"No. I'd never tell him that"

"Why"

"I'd never tell anyone that"

"That seems like a lot to keep bottled up. Wouldn't it just be easier to talk about your feelings?"

House shrugged, "Probably, but I have an image to maintain"

"Of what? Lonlieness"

"Big words from the single lady"

"There you go deflecting again. I'm here to talk about you"

"I don't want to talk about me"

"Than I can call up Dr. Cuddy and tell her that you aren't cooperating," Rina snapped, causing an awkward silence to descend upon the room.

House cleared his throat, "He has a new girlfriend"

"What?"

"Wilson. He has a new girlfriend"

Rina smiled, "And how does that make you feel?"

House decided that he could put down his wall for a bit and be honest with her, "It pisses me off"

Rina nodded and made a note, "Why?"

"Well he used to spend all his time with me. Now I have to fight Amber to take him bowling"

"You feel like you've lost him?"

House nodded.

"Does he know you feel this way?"

"Not unless he's a mind reader"

Rina nodded again, "And is he happy"

"I guess"

"You guess?"

"I mean, I know he started taking anti-depressants after his divorce finalized. I'm not sure if he still takes them"

"Does it upset you that he's happier?"

"Of course not"

"Are you jealous that he found someone who can make him happy?"

House stared at the floor and thought about this question. Sure it hurt when Wilson couldn't come over because he was with Amber, but was he actually jealous?

Rina continued, "You are aren't you? You enjoyed having a friend who was just as unhappy as you"

"I just enjoyed having a friend. It's very annoying having to fight for time with him"

"So," Rina went on. "I'm guessing that you aren't a happy person"

"I'm the happiest person in the world, " House said unconvincingly.

Rina touched his knee comfortingly but House pulled away from her touch.

"I don't need pity," House growled.

Rina sighed, "You're right. Anyway our session is over. I'll see you on Wednesday"

"Whatever," House got up and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.


	3. Facing the Past

Chapter 3

Rina came into the office early on Wednesday morning to see what she could find out about House. She knew that he'd never tell her anything personal on his own, so Rina had decided to do some digging. She typed the name Gregory House into the patient database and waited for House's file to pop up. When it did she began to scroll through it with great interest; she saw that in 2000 he suffered an infarction in his leg and was prescribed Vicodin. Rina made a note to ask him how much Vicodin he was taking. She also saw that from about 1967 to 1976 he'd been hospitalized numerous times for pneumonia and broken bones. Rina deduced that he'd been a young boy at the time so she made a mental note to ask him if he'd been abused as a child. She was just about to continue digging when House stepped into the room.

"What's up doc?" he deadpanned. Rina smiled and made her way over the the couches where House was already settled.

"Hello House. Anything you want to talk about today?"

"No"

"Good, because there are a few things I'd like to ask you about"

House shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure"

"Good," Rina decided she'd start with the abuse. "I was going through you're medical files and I noticed that you were hospitalized alot as a boy. Did you play sports?"

"Only in high school"

"A lot of injuries?"

"Bruises. I broke my wrist in junior year playing rugby"

Rina nodded, "So when you were younger did you get sick a lot?"

House tightened his jaw; he knew where this was going, "Not really"

"Never any broken bones?"

House sighed, "Look we both know that you saw about ten years of hospitalizations on my medical record. Why are you asking me about it?"

Rina decided to lie, "I just want to find out about your past"

House caught her lie, "That's crap. You want to know if I was abused"

"Were you?"

House stared down at the floor and kept silent. He'd only ever told that pregnant girl that he'd been abused. He felt a warm hand on his knee and realised that Rina was sitting beside him.

"It's okay if you were House. It's not your fault"

House took a deep breath and decided to fess up, "I was mainly hospitalized for pneumonia as a little kid. My dad...he used to make me take ice baths or sleep outside whenever I did something wrong. Um, the beatings started after he came back from Vietnam"

"Your dad was in Veitnam?"

House nodded, "When we moved to Japan he was deployed"

"How long was he there?"

"Four months. January to April, 1975"

"And he hit you?"

House nodded, "When I was 16 I got suspended from school and my dad beat the crap out of me. He broke four of my ribs, my ankle and gave me a concussion"

"Did he ever hit your mother?"

"Never. Only me"

"When did he stop?"

"When I got old enough to hit back," House paused to compose himself. "I was seventeen and I told my father that there was no chance in hell I was going to joing the marines. He raised his fist to me and I just lost it," he took a deep breath. "I jumped on top of him and I just punched him until he stopped moving"

"Was he okay?"

"Yeah. I just knocked him out. But I didn't have a decent conversation with him until I graduated from college"

"So I'm guessing that you aren't close with your father today?"

"You'd be guessing right"

Rina squeezed his knee one last time before she returned to her own couch. "Well I don't see why we can't have short session today"

"Really?"

She shrugged, "You seem like a private guy so it couldn't have been easy to tell me all that"

House stood up and gave her a rare smile, "Thanks doc"

"No problem. See you Friday?"

"Yup"


	4. Beginning to Crack

Chapter 4

Rina had decided that she wanted to talk to House about his leg problems. She knew he would bitch, moan, and possibly abuse her verbally, but she felt that talking about his leg would really help him to fell better. She was just pulling his file from the infarction when House hobbled into her office and plopped down on her couch. Rina checked her watch,

"You're early"

"You're a woman," House noticed her confused expression. "I thought we were stating the obvious. Sorry," he said in an unapologetic tone.

Rina smirked a bit before moving to the couch opposite House. She sat down picked up her notebook. "Today I want to talk about something that is probably difficult for you to talk about"

House raised an eyebrow, "Did Cuddy tell you about my porn addiction? I just--"

Rina cut him off, "I want to talk about your leg"

House's face fell and his mouth tightened into a scowl. "No"

"You don't really have a choice"

House knew that he could refuse, but he also knew that would result in a eight week suspension. He sighed.

"Fine"

Rina felt an urge to touch his knee again, but she suppressed it. "So you had a blood clot in your leg?"

House nodded, "The doctors thought I had just pulled a muscle playing golf; they didn't realize it was a clot until it was too late. They wanted to amputate"

"Why didn't they?"

House rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't want them too. I told them to remove the clot and let the tissue heal itself"

"That didn't work?"

"We never got the chance to find out. I was put into a coma for the pain and my--" House didn't want to say girlfriend. "My medical proxy told the doctors to do the middle ground surgery. Remove the dead tissue while still keeping my leg"

"And that caused the chronic pain?"

"Yup"

"So who was your medical proxy?"

"My ex; Stacy Warner."

"Why did she choose to do that surgery?"

"She just wanted me to live," House said rather bitterly. "She wasn't thinking about my quality of life"

"You didn't want the surgery then?"

House shook his head, "I woke up and had a blinding pain in my leg. I wasn't very happy with Stacy after that"

"So that led to the break-up?"

"Eventually. Stacy stuck around for three months but...but I was really horrible to her. I took out all my frustrations on her"

"But she caused you pain," Rina said, using reverse psychology

House looked at her, "She didn't mean it. I mean, she couldn't have known I'd be in so much pain. She just wanted me to live."

Rina nodded and jotted something down. "Do you still see her?"

"No," House's voice was barely above a whisper. "About two years ago she showed up at the hospital with her husband. He was sick and she wanted me to help him get better"

"Did you?"

"Yes. They stayed in Princeton for a few months afterward while Mark went through physio"

Rina read through the lines, "Did anything happen?"

"We kissed, then we slept together"

"So why didn't she stay?"

House looked up at Rina with sadness in his eyes. "She wanted to but I told her to go back to Short Hills with Mark"

"Why?"

"Because if she had left him she would have been doing what she did to me; leaving him in his time of crisis, when he needs her the most."

"That sounds awfully selfless for someone who claims not to give a damn."

"I don't give a damn."

Rina shook her head, "Not true. You love Stacy and yet you still sent her back to her husband because you pitied him. You knew he needed her more than you did"

"I didn't pity him. He's an asshole. I just knew that, in the long run, she'd be happier with him"

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, when the apartment is feeling really lonely"

"Have tried dating since she left?"

House was going to say yes but he decided that the date with Cameron didn't count, "No"

"Why?"

House shrugged and didn't answer.

"There must be a reason," Rina pressed on

House shrugged again,"I guess...I guess I just don't want to get hurt again"

Rina nodded, "That's logical"

House looked at her, "Why don't you date?"

"How did you.."

"Your office opens early and closes late. If you had a boyfriend you would come in in later and leave earlier"

"That's very impressive."

"So why don't you date?"

Rina sighed; she might a well be honest with him, "My husband died and I...I still really miss him"

"Sorry," House actually meant it.

Rina smiled sadly at him, "It's okay," she looked at her watch. "Wow, we went half an hour over this week"

"Does that mean I only have to come for half an hour next week?"

Rina smirked, "Nice try"

House shrugged, "I didn't think that'd work anyway," he got up and headed to the door. "See you later doc"


	5. We Can't

Chapter 5- Monday

"Oh yes," Rina moaned. "Yes, Greg. Yes!"

House's eyes shot open revealing his empty bedroom. He couldn't believe he'd just had a sexy dream about his shrink.

"I must be going crazy," he said to himself. He stayed in bed, re-living the dream.

He'd been in Rina's office for his appointment when she had suddenly jumped him and all of her clothes came off. That was all House remebered except for the moaning.

House felt a heat building in his loins and looked under the covers to see he had an erection.

"Great, thats all I need," he said. "To be in heat". He was about to get up and take a cold shower when the phone rang.

"House"

"Hi, it's Dr. Simpson"

Great, House thought to himself. "What's up doc?"

"I'm just calling to say that your appointment for today is canceled"

"Why?"

"I'm taking a personal day," Rina sounded upset.

House fought every urge to ask her what was wrong, "Okay, bye Doc"

"Goodbye," Rina hung up leaving House to the silence of his home. He was about to call Rina back when he got an idea. A very House-ian idea.

Rina was a mess; her and Jacob's anniversary always brought out the worst emotions in her. She'd woken up this morning depressed and then she'd cried hysterically for an hour. After that she composed herself enough to call the office and her patients, only to begin crying again. It was now past noon and her eyes were sore from the crying, and she was exhausted from all the emotion. At the present time, Rina was attempting to eat a grilled cheese sandwich while pretending to pay attention to a Seinfeld rerun. Kramer was just doing something amusing when there was a sharp knock on the door. Rina wasn't in the mood for visitors, so she just ignored the knock. However, the visitor wasn't going to give up, so she stormed over to the door and opened it. Her eye widened at thei sight of House standing in her doorway.

"House, what the hell are you doing here?"

House pretended to be hurt, "I thought you'd be happy to see me Doc"

"Why," Rina spat. "Would I be happy to see you on my day off?"

"Because I'm your most favouritest patient"

That got a small smile from Rina. "How did you even get my address"

"I think it would be better for both of us if I didn't tell you that"

She nodded. "Fair enough"

"So, can I come in?"

Rina raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

House turned serious, "You sounded upset on the phone. Figured you needed a friend"

"Since when are we friends?"

House held up a plastic bag, "I brought take out"

At six o'clock House was still at Rina's place. They had eaten the take-out he brought, and were now drinking beer and watching movies.

"Told you we were friends," House said to her.

Rina smiled and took a swig of her beer, "It's not ethical for me to be your friend"

"That has never stopped me"

"Apparently," she paused. "So you really came here today because you were concerned for my well being?"

"Yup"

Rina smirked, "Damn, I'm a good shrink"

"You're alright. I was hoping to get some meds out of the whole deal"

"To bad I'm not a drug dealer"

"I know," they sat in a comfortable silence for a while before House spoke again.

"Y'know I sort of understand what you're going through...I mean, Stacy didn't die, but I was still upset about her leaving"

Rina squeezed his hand, "Thanks"

"No problem," and so they sat like that, watching TV and holding hands. It took every modicum of House's will power to control the arousal coursing through his body. He couldn't believe how much he liked Rina; he enjoyed talking to her and he was attracted to her. Most importantly, he wanted to kiss her; he wanted to grab her shoulder, pin her to the couch, and kiss the hell out of her.

"Hey," Rina's voice brought House out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out there. Want to tell me what you were thinking?"

"Nope"

"Fair enough. I'll just ask you on Wednesday at our next therapy session," she smirked.

"Oooo, big words from the little lady"

"This little lady holds the key to your going back to work"

House stuck his tongue out at her and Rina laughed. It was the most beautiful noise House had ever heard. Before he knew what he was doing his hand was stroking her cheek.

Rina's smile dissappeared, "House--"

House ignored her and moved closer to her. Rina was about to protest but his hand on her skin felt very good. House waited for her to tell him to stop but she didn't so he leaned in and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. When he pulled away Rina spoke.

"We--we can't House"

"I know. Your husband"

"Not even that. I'm your doctor"

House sighed, "Right. So I should go then"

"I think that would be wise"

House got up and went to the door. "See ya Wednesday, Doc"


	6. Visiting

Chapter 6

Rina was very worried about House; he'd missed their Wednesday appointment and everytime she called his house the answering machine came on. Even when she tried calling his office no one answered. She'd been staring at her office phone for the past half hour trying to work up the courage to call Cuddy; she'd have to explain why he was no longer coming to therapy. Not wanting to procrastinate any longer, Rina picked up the phone and quickly dialed Cuddy's number.

"This is Dr. Cuddy," Cuddy sounded tired and upset.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy. This is Dr. Simpson. I was just wondering if you know why Dr. House was absent from yesterday's sessions"

Cuddy sighed, "Well I suppose you deserve to know, since you are his shrink. House was in a bus accident on Tuesday. He fractured his skull. He also had a seizure which worsened his fracture"

Rina gasped, "Oh my God". She wanted to rush to the hospital and hold House's hand. "Is he okay?"

"He's been in and out of conscienceness"

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Cuddy"

"No problem, "Cuddy hung up the phone and frowned. House had been saying Dr. Simpson's name in his sleep; she hoped they hadn't gotten involved romantically.

Rina put down the phone in a complete state of shock; last time she'd seen House he was merely upset, now he was in intensive care. She wanted rush over to the hospital and see him, but was afraid of how that would look; she didn't want anyone to think House was anything to her but a patient.

"Oh screw 'em," Rina said out loud. She began to collect her things.

"Screw who?" a male voice inquired. Rina jumped and dropped a few documents on to the ground. She looked up to see her brother Marcus smiling at her. She grinned back.

"Hey Marky," she crossed her desk to give her brother a hug.

"Hey baby sis. Who're you planning to screw?" He was smirking at her.

Rina blushed a bit. "Oh, um, no one. I was just, uh, thinking out loud."

"Right. So where were you going in the middle of a work day? Don't you have patients?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Rina asked. Marcus raised an eyebrow, and his sister sighed. "Fine. If you must know I was going to PPTH to visit a patient?"

"Why?"

"Consult," she lied.

"They don't have shrinks of their own at that hospital?"

"Yes but--"

"So why do you have to go?"

Rina groaned; she knew why Marcus was such a good lawyer. "Why do you need to know Marcus?"

"I don't know Regina. I just suspect you'e lying to me."

"What if I am? We're not in court."

Marcus looked hurt. "It's just...you never lie to me. You always tell me what you're feeling. Why is now any different?"

"Because--"

Before she told him Marcus figured out the answer. "The patient is a guy right?"

"Yes. But that's not why I'm visiting."

"Sure."

"It's not!" Rina said defensively.

Marcus smiled. "I believe you Rina."

"No you don't, but I don't care," she resumed shoving things into her briefcase and purse.

"So you like this patient don't you?"

Rina glared at her brother, but he had his answer.

"Have you been on a date with him?"

"Marcus," she snapped. "Just stop okay. I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine," he decided to let it go. For now. "Anyway, I dropped by to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Sorry Marky, not today. I'll probably just go home after the hospital"

"That's fine," he pecked his sister on the cheek and turned towards the door. "Have fun with your friend," smirked at her one last time and left, leaving Rina with her worries.

* * *

House awoke to fell a soft hand stroking his arm. He assumed it was Cuddy so he opened his eyes to give her a snark; instead he saw a very worried looking Rina staring down at him. His heart swelled at the thought that she'd come to visit him.

"Hey doc," he voice was gravely from not speaking for so long. "Why the long face?"

"Worry can do that to a person".

"You were worried about me?" House smirked. "Aw shucks"

"If you weren't in the hospital I'd slap you," she was relieved to see he had his sense of humour back.

House started to say something but the groaned instead. Terror flashed across Rina's face. "What's the matter?"

"My head hurts. Alot"

Rina grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Do you want me to get Dr. Cuddy?"

"Nah. It isn't as bad as it was," House sighed sadly. "Doesn't hurt as much as losing Wilson does".

Rina pulled up a chair and sat beside House's bed. "Do you wanna talk about it."

House raised an eyebrow, "Cuddy said I wasn't your patient anymore"

"Doesn't mean we can't still talk...as friends," She added the last part quickly to avoid leading him on.

"Riiight. Because you don't want to be anything more than that," House was skeptical.

"Stop deflecting, " Rina deflected. "We were talking about you."

House swallowed hard. "I don't want to talk about me," Rina heard the pain in his voice and saw hurt in his eyes. What the hell had happened to him in the last couple of days? Rina wanted to push and ask him what was going on, but he looked so defeated that she just didn't have the heart. Wanting to distract him, Rina gave House a lingering kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for? I thought you couldn't date patients."

"We're not dating, and you're no longer my patient."

"Does that mean we can do the nasty?"

Rina laughed. "Maybe. Once you're better. And we have to get to know each other a little; I won't just leap into bed with you."

House greabbed her hand. "That's what you think, doc."


	7. Gettin' Down

A/N: A shorty but goody

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hey you," Rina greeted House as she entered his hospital room the following week.

"Hey," he said lifelessly. He looked sad and defeated. House was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. Rina sat beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it," Rina already knew the answer. She asked him everytime she visited. He never wanted to talk about it.

"I'm getting discharged today." House changed the subject.

"I know. Cuddy called. I came to take you home."

House nodded but didn't say anything. Rina put her arm around him. "You need to talk about it Greg."

"Why?" he spat.

"It'll help," she ignored his hostility; she was in full shrink mode.

"You or me?"

"Greg I--"

"I know you want to know so I'll tell you," his voice was rising. "I was at a bar getting drunk so I could forget about ever kissing you. Forget about you ever rejecting me. I called Wilson for a ride, but his girlfriend Amber showed up instead. I rejected her offer for a ride and got on the bus, but I left my cane and she followed me on. The bus crashed and--" House stopped abruptly, unable to finish the sentence. "And now my best friend hates me."

Rina had tears in her eyes but she refused to let him see. "He'll forgive you."

"No he won't. Even if he does it won't be the same."

Rina figured that they could continue the conversation later. "Let's get you home."

House nodded.

* * *

Rina got House showered and fed and stayed at his apartment to monitor his emotional condition. Outwardly he was acting pretty normal, but she could tell he was hurting and she felt obliged to cheer him up. She walked over to the piano.

"Play with me," she said to him.

House raised an eyebrow. "You play?"

"All my life." She began playing to bass part of the Charlie Brown theme song.

"You have got to be kidding me," House groaned.

"Humour me."

He did. He slid beside her just in time to start playing the main theme. Even though House pretended to be disgusted he knew the song and even kicked Rina off the piano to do a little improv.

"Show off," she muttered. He smirked.

"Don't be jealous Doc."

"I'm green with envy." She put a hand on his knee and House squirmed a bit. He wanted to kiss her. He just wanted to taste her lips one more time. Rina seemed to read his mind; she placed one hand on the back of his head and pulled him towards her, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Her other hand went south and began fumbling with his belt.

"I thought you said we couldn't," House panted.

"Do you want this or not?"

"Oh yeah."

"So shut up and help me with this belt."

House chuckled and undid his belt buckle. He pulled away again. "Bed."

Rina nodded and grabbed House's hand, practically dragging him to his bedroom. She shoved him onto the bed and tore his jeans off, not even pausing to look at his scar before she jumped on him.


End file.
